Los recuerdos en copos de nieve
by Quattordici
Summary: En lo que parece la peor vispera de Navidad de su vida, Dominique comienza a recordar el principio de su fin en Hogwarts acompañada por una lluvia de copos de nieve y un perfecto extraño muy hablador.


_Disclaimer: No soy J.K Rowling o sea esto no me pertenece, solo mi Oc. _Este fic participa en el reto normal de noviembre "Conociendo una generación" del foro "Weird Sisters: fans de Harry Potter"__

__Disfruten__

...

Dominique refregó una y otra vez su pie contra el borde de calle llena de nieve. Pero era imposible la nieve no se iba, nevaba cada vez más. Suspiro hastiada y se sentó en la banca que había junto a la parada de bus. Cada copo le traía un mal recuerdo de esa semana infernal.

_Quiero salir de Hogwarts_

Esas cuatro palabras desataron una locura dentro y fuera de su casa. Todavía veía, en los copos de nieve, el recuerdo de una niña de pelo largo y pelirrojo que sonreía entusiasmada cada vez más cerca del magnífico castillo del que sus tíos y su padre contaban historias. Un extra era que iba a estar lejos de Victorie, la caprichosa y hermosa hermana mayor que iba a Beauxbaunts. No lo odiaba, amaba a su hermana y viceversa pero… era un tanto irritante que todo el tiempo la gente las comparara.

Pelirroja, pecosa, de ojos de un verde apagado y con un nido como peinado.

Por el otro lado estaba Victorie con su pelo semejante a la seda, que había heredado de su madre, ojos azules enormes y piel vacía, despintada de toda peca.

Y cuando finalmente llegó a Hogwarts, al castillo soñado… No fue nada como lo pensó. Las clases eran aburridas, no lograba concentrarse y se sentía perdida todo el tiempo. Pasaba por un pasillo y lo olvidaba al vuelo.

Sus primos no ayudaban, todos diciendo cuan maravillados estaban o que tan divertido había sido visitar Hogsmade, lo que para ella no fue una experiencia extraordinaria, solo un pueblo más que vendía cosas que podían conseguirse en el Callejón Diagon.

Ni siquiera Albus que había ido a Slytherin la pasaba mal. Tenía amigos y Dominique estaba segura, pero nunca lo diría a sus tíos, de que se volvería el Rey de las serpientes antes de que se dieran cuenta.

Llegó hasta sexto, cansada de todo lo dijo en el almuerzo de la víspera de Navidad. Victorie la había mirada con expresión atónita, incrédula mientras la sopa que estaba por tomar manchaba su blusa, su hermano Louis la miraba de igual modo, su madre en cambio miraba a su padre, este estaba pálido y apretaba sus labios con los ojos tan grandes como las bolas de golf.

"_Falta solo un año"_

Y con cuatro palabras su padre, que lo dijo en un tono tembloroso, había decidido su futuro. Pero ella no pensaba lo mismo, no señor, y tomando un respiro agito su varita dejando estupefactos a su familia.

Y ahí estaba… en algún lado en la casi noche de Navidad.

De algo estaba segura, para entonces todos estarían en la Madriguera listos para tener una cena Navideña mientras ella se volvía un tempano humano. Un crujido atrajo su atención, una figura caminaba de forma decidida debajo de la nieve hasta donde ella estaba sentada. La figura se sacudió al llegar a la banca y se refregó las manos pálidas tomando asiento. Dominique lo miro con atención.

Tenía pelo negro enrulado pero no demasiado, solo para que cayera de forma elegante hacia el lado izquierdo de su cara, sus ojos grises escaneaban los copos de nieve, y sus pies estaban enfundados en zapatillas de colores llamativos.

-¿Te gustan?-Dominique alzo la mirada alarmada, el chico le sonreía-Las conseguí en Italia, fue un regalo de mi tío-dijo. Dominique asintió sin saber que decir a un perfecto extraño. Este la miro ladeando su cabeza-¿Estás bien?

-Si… solo estoy cansada-murmuro ella mirando a otro lado, los ojos de ese chico picaban. Este sonrío.

-Se supone que tengo que estar cenando con mi familia, o llegando pero me quise desviar-dijo él con una sonrisa de lado picara. Dominique no pudo resistirse a sonreírle-¿Qué haces esperando acá… en medio de este pueblo olvidado?-preguntó él mirando los copos de nieve y después a Dominique, ella refregó sus manos contra su jean.

-… Estoy tomando un respiro-el chico alzo las cejas y sonrío.

-Tu familia-dijo de inmediato, ella asintió lentamente. La leía, no es que fuera muy difícil pero era raro viniendo de un completo extraño.

-Mi hermana... ella es tan molestamente superior-mascullo con una sonrisa sin alegría-Y mis padres y sus reglas, y mis primos…-suspiro, estaba contándole algo que lo aburriría.

-¿Una hermana?-preguntó el chico con una sonrisa que parecía a punto de explotar, Dominique asintió sine entenderlo.

-Y un hermano-logro decir. El chico comenzó a reír mientras veía los copos de nieve.

-Tienes suerte-sonó a una queja y a una risa entre medio. El chico sonrío de lado de forma juguetona-Tengo cuatro hermanas y cinco hermanos-la cara de Dominique era digna de fotografiarse. No podía pensar en esa cantidad de personas… viviendo juntos, le resultaba imposible-Igual no me quejo, soy el más problemático de mis hermanos-por el brillo nocturno de copos golpeteando contra sus ojos grises dando una sensación de chispas, Dominique le creyó.

-… Tus padres deben estar locos-dijo ella sin pensar, y un instante después sintió su rostro llenarse del calor que le hacía mucha falta a sus manos-No quise decir…-la risa limpia del chico la interrumpió.

-Lo entiendo, yo también lo pienso-dijo sin dejar de tener una sonrisa-Pero mama ama tener una familia grande, ella perdió a sus padres y su hermano, y papa… bueno él no se llevaba bien con la suya cuando estaban vivos-dijo haciendo una mueca, pero enseguida regreso su sonrisa-En mi familia hay una regla que mi mama puso, es la de oro-Dominique la miro interesada, para poder "controlar" diez hijos debía tener algo potente-Cada uno hace su camino.

Dominique enarco una ceja incrédula. Pero el chico sonreía sin bromear, para Dominique resultaba irónico que una madre de diez dijera algo como eso cuando siempre las madres fijaban un camino para sus hijos.

-¿Cómo…?-mascullo sin entender frunciendo el ceño, el chico sonrió.

-Todos tenemos educación, salud y somos buenas personas creo-dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa al final que hizo sonreír nuevamente a Dominique.

-Tu madre es una hippie-diagnostico Dominique, el chico sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Algunas veces pero creo que es porque ella creció de forma similar-el chico la miro de nuevo y Dominique vio el reflejo de copos de nieve en una tormenta en ellos-No te dije mi nombre-sonrió de lado, tal vez algo pícaro-Soy Ignotus-su mano estaba cálida contra la fría de Dominique.

-Dominique-el chico asintió lentamente sin soltar su mano donde ella comenzaba a sentir como el calor la bañaba.

-Nique-afirmo, y ella sonrío.

-Si-Ignotus no dejo de sonreír-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Ignotus no soltó su mano, solo la apretó ligeramente.

-Porque nos conocimos en otra vida… o dimensión como prefieras-Dominique frunció el ceño sin entender, Ignotus acaricio con su pulgar los nudillos de Dominique que sintió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos chocaron contra los de Ignotus que tenia una sonrisa que escondía un secreto. Ignotus la soltó lentamente.

-¡Dominique!-se giro alarmada pero suspiro cuando vio que era Louis. Cuando volvió la vista solo encontró nieve.

Copos de nieve cayendo sobre una banca donde solo estaba ella.

...

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Estaba tan nerviosa... (todavía lo estoy un poco). Es la primera vez que participo en este tipo de Reto pero puedo decirlo con sinceridad... ¡Me encanto escribirlo! Estaria muy, muy (Demasiado) feliz si me dejaran un review. ¡Saludos!

_Quattordici_


End file.
